


Amelia's Last Farewell And The Doctors New Beginning (Song)

by TARDISDOCTOROSWIN



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISDOCTOROSWIN/pseuds/TARDISDOCTOROSWIN





	Amelia's Last Farewell And The Doctors New Beginning (Song)

When Amelia Pond was a little girl she had an imaginary friend named The Raggedy Man and she waited for him for days becoming the girl who waited 12 years later her imaginary friend came back for the crack in her wall and The Doctor came and took her away she traveled the galaxies and unknown planets the night before her wedding to Rory Williams a trip to Manhattan where the Angels took over and ripped her and Rory away from the Doctor with her last words being Raggedy Man, Goodbye now The Doctor all alone and sad no one left with his wife River Song until he meets a certain Governess

I Will Always Remember When The Doctor Was Me .


End file.
